This invention relates to a spatio-temporal data management system for managing spatio-temporal data associated with time and space, and more particularly, to a technology for speeding up search processing with conditions of time and space.
Of data that changes with time and space, data that changes continuously with time includes the following data.
(1) Grid Time Series Data
Grid time series data is data represented by quadrilateral (planar or cubic) grids, each of the grids being given an attribute value, on a change in environmental distribution, for example, air temperature, tsunami, flood, and CO2, in which the attribute value given to the grid changes with time.
(2) Point time series data
Point time series data is data represented by time series data including a time and coordinate values on a positional change of a moving object, for example, a flow of people, traffic, and goods, in which the coordinate values change with time.
The grid time series data and the point time series data are data obtained from a simulator or a sensor and are large in amount with a significant number of records. When such large amount of spatio-temporal data is searched at high speed with conditions of time and space, there has been proposed a method involving segmenting a spatio-temporal region to generate spatio-temporal segments, and associating the spatio-temporal segments and spatio-temporal data.
For example, JP 2004-62428 A discloses a technology in which time-space three-dimensional information consisting of two-dimensional (or three-dimensional) area information and time information (or period information) is added or related to data for retrieval, and in which data with time-space three-dimensional information including position and time information as search keys in time and space is output as the retrieval result.